Plowing, trenching and ripping machines are well known for digging trenches or various depths and through various types of material. In certain situations, such as when trying to form a trench through rock, concrete or the like, such machines can encounter some difficulty. It has been proposed in the past to use vibration to assist with such machinery. However, while the use of a vibrator mechanism may assist with this operation, it can cause additional stress on the machine itself. It is desirable to find ways of reducing the stresses incurred by the machines as a result of the use of vibrator mechanisms.